My Family
by Lady Natsume
Summary: From the defection to the Akatsuki to happiness and love. The times Itachi and Sakura spend with each other. ItaSaku Slight SakuOC Kana-Saku mother daughter


My first oneshot. A look into Sakura and her daughter.

Disclaimer: I own knothing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kana POV

I could remember all the good times we had.

When she would smile and put her head in his lap and let me chase the butterflies.

When she was with me and him.

Back then.

Itachi POV

Haruno Kana was many things.

Haruno Kana was a mystery to most villagers.

Haruno Kana was a legend to most ninja.

She walked with grace but fought with anger and the cunning her mother was known for. Her mother was the Haruno Sakura. The cherry blossom of Konoha.

Haruno Sakura had left Konoha at age eighteen. Leaving Naruto in sadness. Her friends in questions and Tsunade with the guilt of knowing why she left.

Less than a year later she was put in the BINGO books as an S-rank criminal and member of the Akatsuki. Partnered with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Her friends went into a rage and demanded her retrieval. Only to never find out why the request was denied.

While Konoha moved on Sakura lived on. Easily making friends with Kisame she and Itachi moved at a slower pace. She is one of the only people to have gained a smile out of him. That and befriended the entire Akatsuki.

Imagine their surprise when a young girl materialized in front of her during a mission.

They never saw the glint of sadness pass across the woman's face. For she now knew that her daughter was going to make a name for herself. And had a good chance of watching her mother die.

Haruno Kana was a walking contradiction.

Her white hair fell down to her waist bit was always pulled into a ponytail.

Her bangs were slightly messed to make them fall to the side but spent hours to be put in that position.

Her emerald eyes, which she inherited from her mother, were always half lidded but filled with happiness.

Her smile was always on her face but was somehow mocking and hid what she truly felt at times.

When she first met her mother she was worried.

Would she hate her?

Would she be annoyed that her daughter had interrupted her mission?

What if she already had a family and didn't want a daughter.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she outright hugged her. It wasn't long before she was paired with Kakazu and Hidan. She enjoyed watching them argue at times. Sometimes she would point out that there was a lone pedestrian on the road that may have money and needed to be killed. Rarely did she ever do the bloody work. Only then did she use the medical skills her mother taught her to kill.

She and her mother brought life into the Akatsuki. Sakura became a motherly figure. While Kana was growing up she made sure we were as happy as we could be.

There were many times she smiled to hide her true feeling.

She smiled to hide the disgust she had of the pigs that had dared flirt with her mother.

She smiled to hide the rage she had when The Rookie 9 had insulted her on their first encounter. Although it was a real smile when they captured the Rookie 9 minus the Kyuubi, Chouji and Shino.

She smiled to hide the disappointment when she first met her father. Yamanato Souta. A proud business man. Her father based on the same white hair and half-lidded gaze. After a scathing remark about her mother and everyone knew not to talk badly about her mother.

"Insults about me I tolerate. But speak poorly of my mother and I'll drag you down and crush your scull under my heel."

She had actually said that with a scowl as well.

But in the dungeon with the Rookie 9 she listened to their insults and simply ignored them. But what she said once they had shouted their throats sore surprised them.

"You speak badly of me I understand. But tell me, what do you know? If I tell you where I was born will you say that my mother abandoned me? Will you not listen to our side of the story or not care about my mother. She has given up a lot. She still loves Konoha a lot. So I can understand why your angry but I love my mother. So please listen up. My mother has saved your lives twice here. Both were because of your own stupidity."

Imagine everyone's surprise when Sakura attacked Sasuke. What a fight it was! It wasn't until later that her true mission came out. Kill Uchiha Sasuke. What a way of doing it as well. She survived the fight. Although she was kicked out of the Akatsuki. I miss her terribly. She had distanced herself so that the Akatsuki wouldn't be dragged down as well. I often wondered if she still pondered the nights we spent together.

Kana had come to Sakura at age five. When Sakura left Akatsuki Kana left as well. Kana was the most loyal person I have ever know. More loyal than I was to Konoha. She worried Sakura at times. Like when she was kidnapped and then found her way back to the lair. And when Sakura worried her. Like how she would wait until the late hours of the night rapped in a blanket sitting next to the door waiting for her to return.

When she truly worried Sakura was when her eyes were totally opened and full of tears. Sakura immediately dropped what she was doing and tended to her.

They were inseparable.

I knew that I wasn't wanted.

I was surprised when Kana laughed and said she "didn't _need _a father, but that doesn't mean I don't _want _one."

After they left I came back from time to time.

The villagers disliked her that much was obvious.

But Sakura stood by her. Accepting the criticism.

I couldn't believe that so many years had passed.

A decade or so I'm told.

Things had gotten better. People accepted her and Sakura again.

Kana became a jounin, though easily passing ANBU.

And Sakura had gotten on with her life, becoming head of the ANBU medical core.

And then she died. It came as a shock to everyone and by a disease as well.

I wonder if she ever knew that I loved her.

Kana POV

I smiled ruefully at myself in the mirror. The black dress looked good if I did say so myself.

Then I frowned when I remembered who I was wearing this for.

I shook my head. Not many people realized it but I was as loyal as they got.

I was quiet with my mother despite my bubbly personality. She understood that. And growing up on my own then getting a letter saying who my mother was kept me going.

She understood everything.

I was devoted and loyal. From the day we met to today. The day I will be forced to put her into the ground.

She said that if she died then to leave her be. She would leave me with the knowledge I had gained.

Gained from over the years.

I wasn't the creepy stalkerish type like Karin with Sasuke, or the worship the ground thou has walked on like Kimimaro and Orochimaru, I was the care and protect with respect kind. My mother always said that was what made her happy. That I loved her despite what she did or said. I told her I loved her no matter what. She said the same thing.

I can tell that he used to come at times while we lived here.

Sometimes spent the nights when they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

I should know, I had walked in on them once back at the Akatsuki.

When we first came back very few people cared about me.

My mother's friends saw me as the daughter of a criminal.

The Nara boy thought that I was a spy.

Tch, how lame. Of course I ignored them as well.

But my first friend was Hyuuga Ryu.

We were fast friends. Both with bubbly personalities as similar interests.

I got to tell my mother how he had proposed to me. Set up a fancy restaurant and had gotten down on one knee. Really romantic. Our wedding is set for when I turn sixteen.

I smiled now. Knowing that if I cried it would look like defeat to my mother.

I would live on with my own family and love them as much as she loved me.

A thought made me pause.

Had he known that she loved him as well?

87509829875 827698729687 06737489746987 9867938769 7396873897683769802 028016 98295

Kay this is my first oneshot. Please Read and Review

This is in Kana Pov and Itachi Pov at the time of Sakura's funeral.

Kana was Sakura's daughter by another man. A one night stand.

At the end Sakura and Itachi never said I love you to each other but they did care a great deal for each other. In other words they were a big happy family but Sakura and Itachi were in love with each other though they never said it.


End file.
